Swedish mornings - A SwedenxOC story
by Meron
Summary: Sweden is waking up his lover in unexpectedly romantic ways. Then things get a little awkward. However, as their relationship develops, more twists and turns will keep them from being a normal couple. How will the fragile female cope with her situation? What does the man actually feel?
1. Chapter 1

_Swedish morning - A SwedenxOC story_

Warning: It contain slightly mature themes.  
Also, I can't do Sweden's accent. I just completely utterly fail at it. I tried my best.  
Sweden/Berwald belong to Master Hidekaz.  
The OC/Alana is mine.

More information should be revealed if requested.  
Enjoy. 3

* * *

It was a beautiful winter morning. Outside, the snow had set and the sun was beginning to show, announcing a calm day. The cold winter air crept its way into the warm bedroom, followed by the light that only brightened half of the room, still not reaching the bed.

Slow movements could be sensed on said bed. A seemingly strong, masculine figure was hovering over the fragile form of a sleeping girl.

Trying to make as little noise as possible, the blond man softly placed butterfly kisses on her small back, up her spine and on the shoulder blades, covering them. He stopped for a bit when he sensed her shifting, but luckily he hadn't disturbed her slumber. Waiting for her to be comfortable again, he continued his quest, now placing gentle kisses on her right shoulder, up to her neck where he devilishly stopped to suck on the hickey he had already left the previous night before placing yet another kiss on her jawline then close to her lips.

Then he simply buried his head in the crook of her neck, inhaling deeply, trying to remember the delicious scent of her body and their past action as he felt her finally waking up.

Opening her eyes, she tried moving but soon realized she couldn't, as he had caged her small form with his body. She giggled when he exhaled, his hot breath tickling her sensitive skin.

"Good morning." she softly whispered in his ear when he didn't move from his current position.

"'M'rning." he mumbled into her neck before planting a sweet kiss on her shoulder. He then shifted his position enough for her to move on her back, still trapped under him.

"Did you sleep well?" she murmured, squirming in place to get closer to him, as she finally started to feel the cold creeping under the sheets. Knowing her all too well, he leaned down and pressed his body to hers, snaking a hand under her, bringing her a bit up as she gripped his shoulders and he pecked her red, bruised lips once.

"I sl'pt amazingly." he whispered when he pulled apart before capturing her lips once again, this time into a long, fiery, passionate kiss that made her head spin and left her breathless. Her head fell on the pillow and she closed her eyes to catch her breath. Images of last night invaded her mind and she smiled widely. Resting her arms around his neck, she pulled him down once again, giving him a short, sweet kiss like she knew he liked them.

He buried his head in the crook of her neck again, softly nuzzling the hickey once again, before he started his quest of covering her in kisses. He traveled down her neck, to her collar bone and then planted small kisses down the valley of her small breasts, to her tummy and past her navel before going back up. He pecked her lips yet again before pulling away.

"I hav' t' g'." he said as he got up and reached for his pants, starting to get dressed.

Sadness rapidly spread on her features and she turned to the side and curled up, watching his back. There, she noticed the scratches and scars some red, others almost healed. A triumphant smile replaced the sadness. She had made those. Those were her marks left on him. Even if he didn't belong to her, somehow he was hers. And she was his. It was their silent agreement. Some sort of contract that they started signing at the beginning of this relationship, if it could be called that way, and were still signing it after all these months, each time he called her over or he made his appearance in her door way. And she loved it. She loved every second of it. Deep down, she knew it wasn't possible, but she wanted more, she craved more. She needed more. But she couldn't ask for it.

She slowly got up and made her way behind him, sneaking her hands around his waist and pulling herself closer to his muscular back. Smiling slightly, she closed her eyes and inhaled his delicious scent, feeling a bit better. Suddenly, he grabbed her right arm and pulled her away from his back. A small whine escaped her lips, followed shortly by a gasp when she was pulled to his chest.

Looking up at him, she hoped for an emotion, but his face was as blank as ever. "B-berw..." She tried saying something, but her words got caught in her throat when he pushed her head to his chest and kissed her hair.

"I'm g'ing 'n a busin'ss trip this we'k." he stated, not moving an inch.

"When will you be back?" she murmured loud enough for him to hear.

"By the 'nd 'f the we'k if 'v'rything w'rks out fin'. If n't, in tw' we'ks' tim'." he felt her nod and pulled her chin up to place yet another kiss on her plump lips.

"I r'ally hav' t' g' n'w. I mad' br'akfast. Y'u can stay as l'ng as y'u want." with that, he set her aside and finished getting dressed. Then, without a word he left the bedroom. Only when reaching the door, he spoke "Se' y'u th'n." before closing and locking it.

And there she was, alone in his apartment again. She regretted not asking him to stay a bit longer but she knew he already had problems at work for getting late on certain days... Days in which she had been there. She curled up on his side of the bed, covering herself with the warm blanket and closing her eyes. It was only 7, she had plenty of time. A couple of more minutes wouldn't do much harm. She sighed contently and snuggled the covers to her chest before drifting away again.

Breakfast and going home could wait. She had the key, he trusted her enough to give her a spare one. She made a mental note to clean up a bit before leaving and allowed herself to sleep peacefully until the alarm on her phone would wake her up.

Right now, the only thing she wanted to do was to enjoy her Swedish morning and the dreams of her blond lover.


	2. Chapter 2

Swedish morning - Part 2 - A SwedenxOC story

_This is a sequel to Swedish Mornings. Might turn into a small series._  
_Like I've mentioned to the other story, it contains mature language and sexual themes._  
_Sweden belongs to Master Himaruya._  
_OC and storyline are mine._

_Enjoy._

* * *

It has been over a week since he was gone. Days went by as if they weren't. Although they'd only see each other roughly once a week it was like she knew they wouldn't meet this time. So she just stood there, trying to survive.

Somehow, in a weird, twisted, ironic way, she was grateful he had gone. Because whenever he was away, she'd be working more than usual, inspired by the emptiness in her heart. She sighed and gave a few more brush swings before placing the paintbrush down and taking a new one, dipping it in blood red and commencing to fill the empty spaces that would complete her work of art.

Moments later, she had already abandoned the still wet canvas as she threw herself on the couch, exhausted, not even bothering to clean her painting supplies as she fell asleep almost immediately.

❥

Strangely enough, although she couldn't recollect how did she wake up and come to her bedroom or when did Berwald come back, she was currently enjoying a shower of soft kisses along her shoulders and neck, down her cleavage and to her navel. There, he stopped and went back up to place a gentle kiss on her plump lips, before biting her bottom one and pulling away.

He then said something, but her clouded mind couldn't understand his words. For a moment or so she thought he had spoken in Swedish, so she tried asking what he had said, but her voice caught up in the back of her throat. Soon, her voice became useless anyways because he captured her lips in a fiery kiss that seemed to grow more passionate by the second. She parted her lips, allowing him to explore every inch of her delicious cavern as he squeezed her into his strong hold, leaving her breathless.

When they finally had to pull away for air, she felt lightheaded and needed a few seconds to regain her breath. Meanwhile, he started trailing sweet kisses down her jawline, stopping at that one spot that sent her into a frenzy. When he sucked on it the first time, a soft moan left her lips. When he gently bit down on it, she couldn't help but moan loudly as she gripped at his golden locks.

Once again, he pulled away and stared into her blue-gray eyes, burning deep into her soul. For a moment, his glare scared her, although the thought she was used to it already. Starting to feel uncomfortable, she tried moving away from him, but his grip only grew stronger. Tears started down her cheeks as she whimpered in pain. Then, she finally managed to understand his words.

❥

"Wake up." he commanded, making her shiver and finally open her eyes. Looking around hasty, she realized she was actually in her bedroom and the Swede was right next to her showing a slightly concerned expression. She immediately moved closer to him, snuggling to his chest.

"It's true. You're back." he simply nodded and started to gently stroke her hair. She relaxed in his arms, her tears already drying on his shirt.

"Were y'u having a nightmare?" he asked bluntly, making her look up at him. His question sent millions of images to her brain. It was some sort of nightmare. She had dreamed of him hurting her. But how could she tell him that? The said dream was only a prolongation of her real fears. She knew he would never hurt her physically. At least not intentionally or if not allowed to. So she simply nodded, knowing that she was actually afraid of losing him. Of him turning his back on her and leaving her go back at the life she used to live before they met.

"It's 'k n'w." he cupped her chin with his slender fingers and brought her head up, placing a soft kiss on her lips. He then laid on his back, pulling her on his chest. She sighed happily and a prideful smile played on his lips for a second.

"When did you return?" she wondered, playing with the buttons of his white shirt.

"Last night, whil' y'u w're sl'eping. I br'ugh y'u h're afterwards."

"Thank you." she smiled brightly at him. Then she remembered something. "Shouldn't you be going at work now?"

"I t'ok a day off. I can stay." he, yet again, stated emotionlessly.

"Really? That's great!" she stood up and clapped her small hands. He sat too, grabbing them and kissing her delicate fingers. She blushed at the action. When had he started acting so nicely? After he released her hands, she pinched her thigh, hoping he wouldn't notice. Feeling the slight pain, she convinced herself she wasn't dreaming again.

"L't's make breakfast." he suggested before getting up and heading to the kitchen, with her following behind.

❥

Later on, after breakfast, the petite redhead was washing the dishes with the tall blond towering over her, his big hands resting on her hips, rubbing small circles on her hip bones. She hummed tunelessly as he pressed small kisses on her hair. It went on for a few minutes, until the last dish was clean.

Then suddenly, she was turned around and pulled away from the counter. He gracelessly dropped her on the kitchen table and settled himself between her legs, starting to leave a hot trail of kisses on her jawline, down her neck, stopping at her cleavage. He then went up and crashed his cold lips on her plump ones, while his hands ripped apart the shirt she was using as a pajama. He immediately attacked her exposed breasts, biting and licking and sucking, earning small moans and mewls from her.

Her clouded mind remembered her schedule for the day and she panicked. She HAD to get to the gallery that day.

"B-ber, st-ahhpp." she half-said half-moaned as he bit on a especially sensitive spot, while slightly pushing him away, although it was obvious she didn't really want to. He moved away, allowing her to talk.

"I have an appointment at 11. I have to get to the gallery. I'm going to take a shower and make a run for it. I'm really sorry...It won't take long." she blurred out, hoping not to anger him. After all, he took a day off to be able to stay and she could spend the whole of it with him. She hated herself.

His hands dropped and he pulled away. A small whimper left her lips at the loss of his warmth. "I'm sorry..." she murmured once again.

"It's 'kay. I und'rstand." she mouthed another 'Sorry' before dashing towards the bathroom. She soon got rid of her panties too and jumped in the shower, hurrying to clean herself up and calculating how much would it take to get ready if the shower took her only 10 minutes.

However, fate had other plans for her.

In a matter of seconds, her thoughts flew far away as the big, warm, calloused hands she knew all too well wrapped around her waist, pulling her to a naked body. She gasped as she felt a certain part of that body on her back.

"B-but, Berwald! I have to..." she turned around to protest but he silenced her by placing a finger on her lips.

"Th'y just call'd. Th' customer can't mak' it t'day." he simply stated before snaking his arms to her rear and grasping it tightly, earning a soft moan from her. A chuckle left his lips as he pulled her up and on the wall, while wrapping her legs around his waist and claiming her lips once again.

Yet somewhere in the apartment, a silenced phone was still ringing...


	3. Chapter 3

Swedish mornings. - Part 3 - A Sweden x OC Story

_As a warning I would like to mention that this part is more sexual than the others.  
This is the third part of Swedish Mornings.  
Like I've mentioned in the other parts, it contains mature language and sexual themes.  
Sweden belongs to Master Himaruya.  
OC and storyline are mine._

Enjoy.

* * *

Thanks to his little lie about the change in her program, she missed the meeting with that new client and therefore, lost some money. He felt bad for it and wanted to either buy her painting or give her the money she lost but after an awkward argument she convinced him not to.

However, the day ended up better than expected. He really did spend it all with her. It was already past noon when they were done with both the shower and argument so they went out to eat something light and then they took a walk in the park, disregarding the cold winter weather. Not few were the moments when he would lay his eyes upon her petite frame and force a small smile away from his usually expressionless as he realized she belonged to him. Her hair that was slowly swayed by the winter breeze, the way her peach coat followed her curves, the pale skin of her face, her slender fingers even if they were hidden in those goofy mittens she insisted on wearing and the smile she would give him from time to time when his grip on her thin arm tightened a bit.

She was all his. And he couldn't wait to be able to call himself completely hers.

He pulled her close and turned her around, crashing his lips on her plump ones. Considering they were in a public place, he didn't go further and only bit her lower lip to prolong the kiss. She smiled sheepishly, feeling her cheeks turn a deep shade of pink as he kept her close to him, gripping her waist for the rest of their walk.

When they got home, none of them was hungry so a couple of sandwiches and a movie were their plan. However, by the end of the first hour, their cuddling turned into a sweet make-out session with little passionate kisses and snuggling. He bit her bottom lip and sneaked his hands under her T-shirt, caressing the soft skin of her back then slowly trailing to her hip bones, rolling small circles there. He deepened the kiss a bit as he pulled her on his lap, tangling one hand into her soft hair and pushing their bodies closer together. He soon pulled away and removed her baggy T-shirt, leaving her in only her pink panties. She crashed her lips on his and started tugging at his clothes. Shortly after that, only their underwear stood between them and he would soon get rid of it too.

Standing, he made her wrap her legs around his waist and made his way to her bedroom, gently placing her on the bed.

Resuming their previous actions, he removed the last remaining articles of clothing while his mind wandered to the past days and the discussion that somehow lead to all this. He could, therefore, feel his anger build up as he recalled those moments. Growling slightly, he entered her without any sort of preparation and was brutally brought back to reality by her cry of pain. He leaned down and kissed her sweetly, trying to ease away the pain and discomfort. She just wrapped her arms and legs around him, returning the kiss and allowing him to keep going.

He set a low pace and started moving, making sure to keep her as comfortable as possible. He had already hurt her enough. He soon started trailing small kisses down her jaw and bit down on her shoulder as memories returned.

_"Is it because she is a woman?" The blond man before him asked with a stern look. Berwald shook his head, although he could feel the questions getting on his nerves. How could Tino consider him so dense?_

His large hand moved to her right side, gripping her thin waist with his calloused fingers. He must have not realized how strong his grip was, her strangled whine of pain or the way her skin changed colour where he touched it, because he kept going, harder by the second.

_"What does she have better than me? She is not richer and she certainly isn't a quality person since she agreed to this dirty game of yours." the shorter male stated, disgust sipping through his words.  
"Do not talk about her like that. You do not know her." Berwald grunted.  
"Her actions speak pretty loud." _

Her whimper brought him back to reality again for a second and he leaned down to place a soft kiss on her bruised lips. However, he kept the same pace and he even started moving faster as his right hand tangled into her soft red hair.

_"Berwald...Is it because you want a child and I cannot provide you one? Is it because I refused to let you adopt that boy...?"  
"No." the questioned male grunted the answer and narrowed his eyes. Why did Tino have to make things so hard? It was obvious that they were falling apart. He was just saying his goodbyes earlier...  
"Then why? W-why is she better than...me?" came his question, his voice trembling softly._

He had pushed her head to the side and his fingers were still pulling at her red locks, adding more pain to the actions that already seemed like a torture to her. She mewled and writhed under him, but her back was nevertheless arched high as pleasure kept building up inside her tiny body from his powerful thrusts. Pulling at her hair even more, he suddenly realized how close he was to his end and picking up pace, he forced her to release with him.

When he opened his eyes, although he couldn't see very well, he noticed her pained expression and released her hair in the same instant. Reaching for his glasses, he was shocked when he took in the view beneath him. Tears were still rolling down her cheeks and the places where he had gripped her skin were red, distinctively different from the rest of her flawless flesh. Just then did he notice her tiny hand gripping at his wrist, her grip less stronger than it probably had before, for now he noticed the scratch marks there. He suddenly became aware of the scratch marks she left on his back too.

How could he do this to her? How could he be so stupid? Let his anger reach past his feelings and tear her apart like he promised himself he'd never do? He fought back a growl as he moved into a sitting position and pulled her up on his lap. "I'm sorry..." His voice slipped with a heavy accent as he wrapped his arms around her. She just nodded her head in acknowledgement and muffled some sobs before forcing herself to speak.

"I-i w-want to showe-er..." she muttered before getting up and wobbling a bit from the pain she resented in her whole body as she made her way to the bathroom, across the room. Getting inside, she entered the shower and turned the water on, letting it flow over her and soothe the pain.

He was left alone in her bedroom and he sighed. Reaching out, he put his blue and yellow boxers back on and flopped back on the bed. Taking his glasses off he rubbed his eyes then covered them with the same hand, a million of thoughts flooding his mind the next instant. How could his plans change so suddenly? Why was the Tino thing still bothering him? Tonight, he was supposed to be doing a totally different thing and yet there he was, hurting the person that changed his life for the better.

A grunt left his lips and he rubbed his eyes again when his thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the bathroom door opening. He was surprised to see his little redhead shyly exiting and stopping outside the door, fidgeting with her fingers. She had put on one of his shirts that was far too big for her, closing only three buttons and her hair was still slightly damp. If the situation was to be different, he would have smirked and asked her to come closer, but instead he covered his eyes again, trying to find the right words to apologize for what he had done.

A strangled sigh left his lips when he felt her sitting on his lap, reaching at his shoulders and pulling him up again. She wrapped her small arms around his waist and snuggled up into his naked chest, letting out a content sigh that sounded like a purr to him. A sad smile adorned his features. He knew what this was. She was silently apologizing for earlier. Although she had done nothing wrong. He pulled away from her, forcing her to look up at him.

"B-ber...I'm sorry for what.." He placed a finger on her lips to cut her off.  
"You did nothing wrong. I am the one to be sorry. I should have never acted like this. I promise it will never happen again. I can only hope that in time, I will be able to do something, anything, for you to forgive me." he murmured, his head hanging low, guilt seeping through every word.

She just shook her head and nuzzled into him even more. He sighed again and pulled her closer, kissing the top of her head.

"I broke up with Tino." He murmured softly, running a hand through her damp hair. She suddenly pulled away slightly, cupping his face to look at him.  
"W-what? What happened? Are you alright?" She stroked his cheek with her small hand and he nuzzled into it.  
"I am. I found someone else. Better." A small smile, something very rare for him, crept on his face as he looked down at her.

For a moment, time stopped. She had to remember how to breathe and decided to focus on that. Her head was spinning and he could fell her heart breaking at the news. However, she forced a smile and pulled away a bit more, suddenly feeling like he didn't belong to her at all now.

"Oh. Are they nice?" She asked, although she was afraid of the answer. He simply nodded and pulled her closer.

She inhaled his scent, closing her eyes tightly to force away the tears. For a moment she considered running to the bathroom again, but his warm arms stopped her from moving even an inch.  
"And beautiful. And intelligent. She is everything I ever wanted." Her heart sank even more when she heard it  
was another woman.  
"Congratulations, Berwald. I hope she will be able to make you happy." Were the last things the girl could say without bursting into tears. She couldn't quite comprehend how he managed to find someone else to make him happy when he was engaged to that man...then he had her too. She'd been there for the past eight months, trying her possible best to make him happy, yet he still chose someone else. This was not how she expected their relationship to end.

Sighing deeply, she snuggled closer into his chest. And to her pleasurable surprise, he pulled her away, rested a hand on her chin and guiding her head up, pressed his lips to hers, earning a little moan.  
"Wanna know something else about her?" He cheerfully asked. His mood seemed to have changed to 180 degrees. She nodded half heartedly.  
"Her lips taste deliciously." Well, that certainly was unexpected. But so was what he did next. He pressed his lips to hers once again.  
"They taste of honey." He kissed them again. "Of strawberries." And another kiss. "Of cotton candy." And another. "Of my coffee." He whispered referring to the moments that morning when she had stolen his cup to drink from it, because it was stronger than hers. He placed another gentle kiss on her lips, watching as the tears flown from her closed eyes. "Of winter." Another kiss. "Of love." Yet another. "And lastly, her lips taste of you."

She started crying loudly, covering her mouth with her tiny fist in an attempt to muffle her sobs. He could feel his heart breaking at the sight before him. She didn't seem to fully understand what he meant. He wrapped his arms tightly around her, squeezing her to his chest and repeatedly kissing her hair.

"Shhh. Don't cry. Please. That's not what I meant. I love you." she looked up at him and nodded energetically, pausing for a moment before pushing her soft lips against his. He relished in the feeling, one of the rare moments when she actually showed a little bit of dominance. He knew she loved him and he was glad she finally had the courage to show him.

Pulling away, a small smile tugged at her lips. Gazing upon her frame lovingly, he smiled back, because he understood.


End file.
